De Verenigde Staten van Indonesië
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Ia memang terlahir bukan atas keinginan orang tuanya dan kehidupannya di tengah perang yang sedang berkecamuk tidak membawakan hari yang cerah. Apakah ia akan hidup lama? Akankah keluarganya bertahan lama? ‖ Nethere, Nesia, RIS
1. BAB I: Kelahiran dan Awal Dari Semua

Hari ini cerah seperti biasanya. Awan berbaris rapi di langit, berjalan. Mentari bersinar cerah. Cicitan burung kecil melantun di pagi ini. Di atas beranda rumah bergaya Eropa, seorang wanita terduduk disana. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, wanita itu bukanlah wanita Eropa walaupun terbalut dalam pakaian nyonya-nyonya di belahan bumi sana. Ia pribumi, wanita pribumi asli bernama Indonesia.

Kenapa ia disini dan alasannya memakai pakaian Eropa memiliki jawaban yang terkait. Ini adalah rumahnya –tidak, tanahnya yang kemudian dibangun menjadi rumah megah layaknya istana oleh suaminya yang senang melihatnya memakai pakaian khas negara suaminya itu agar ia terlihat lebih imut.

Suaminya itu.. Ah! Itu dia. Pria Eropa berambut pirang yang ditata melawan gravitasi bumi. Pria itu berasal dari suatu negara yang sangat jauh ke arah barat, Koninjkirk der Nederlanden atau Indonesia terkadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Belanda. "Aku berangkat, Nesia," ucapnya mengecup pipi Indonesia dan mengelus perut istrinya yang membesar. "Jaga mamamu, ya, adik kecil." Dan Indonesia hanya mengatakan "Hmm" tak jelas sebagai balasannya.

* * *

Belanda baru saja berjalan keluar pagar kediamannya saat beberapa pembantunya berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi panik. "_Meneer_, [1] nyonya Nesia akan melahirkan."

"_WAT_?!" [2] tanya pria itu kaget dan langsung berlari kembali ke dalam tempat tinggalnya sambil bertitah cepat, "Panggilkan dokter secepatnya!"

"Baik, _meneer_." Dan pembatu itu –pria pribumi berkulit gelap nan kurus- segera mengambil sepeda ontelnya.

* * *

**De Verenigde Staten van Indonesi****ë**

Author: ZPBellani

Hetalia Axis Power ‖ T ‖ Family, Drama

Disclaimers: Hetalia Axis Power belongs with Hidekaz Himaruya. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Ia memang terlahir bukan atas keinginan orang tuanya dan kehidupannya di tengah perang yang sedang berkecamuk tidak membawakan hari yang cerah. Apakah ia akan hidup lama? Akankah keluarganya bertahan lama? ‖ Nethere + Nesia = RIS?

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: OOC! Gaje! _Typoos everywhere_~

* * *

**BAB I: Kelahiran dan Awal Dari Semua**

* * *

Suara teriakan memilukan sudah tidak terdengar sejak sejam lalu. Jika kalian belum bisa menebak suara apa tadi, itu adalah suara Indonesia dalam proses melahirkan anak pertamanya di kediamannya pada salah satu rumah antik bergaya Belanda yang berornamen khas Indonesia. Bayi perempuan dengan kulit putih dan iris mata hitam pekat, tangisan pertamanya tidaklah terlalu mengganggu pendegaran. Sepertinya kelak ia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita pendiam dan merunduk layaknya _oryza sativa_.

Kedua adik Netherlands yang pertama kali datang, mengunjungi keponakan pertama mereka yang baru lahir. Belgia memandangi bayi itu dengan takjub sambil sesekali berguman, "Imutnya~" dan berkeinginan mencubit gemas pipi kemerahan sang bayi, sementara Luxembourg hanya memandangi bayi itu dari kejauhan –takut membuat bayi itu menangis, katanya.

Yang datang selanjutnya adalah segerombolan saudara-saudari Indonesia. Thailand, Vietnam, Brunei Darussalam, Laos, Kamboja, dan Filipina. Malaysia datang terakhir bersama si alis tebal; Inggris, dan Singapura. Dan keramaian tak bisa dihindari lagi membuat Indonesia tersenyum meskipun tubuhnya sangatlah lelah.

"Alhamdulillah, ya, kak, bayinya lahir dengan selamat," ucap si kecil Brunei dengan polosnya. Dipandanginya bayi yang saat lahir beratnya hampir 4 kilogram itu dengan senyum yang tidak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajahnya.

Indonesia hanya mengangguk. "Iya."

Thailand membawakan sebuah boneka gajah. Vietnam membawakan sebuah mainan perahu kecil. Filipina membawakan beberapa mainan. Kamboja dan Laos repot-repot membawa sepanci kecil berisikan sayur berkuah. Brunei membisikkan bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia ini lantunan kitab suci. Singapura mengabadikan momen-momen itu dengan kamera yang selalu dibawanya. Inggris bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan Amerika, Kanada, dan Australia yang membantu proses kelahiran. Netherlands sedang membicarakan biaya kelahiran anaknya tadi. Dan lalu si Malaysia?

Malaysia duduk di dekat ranjang tempat kakak perempuannya berbaring. "Kau bilang, kau tak suka si tulip itu, tapi sekarang kau malah melahirkan anaknya," kata Malaysia yang statusnya masih terikat dengan Inggris.

Hanya senyuman yang diperlihatkan Indonesia saat sindiran sinisme itu meluncur tanpa halangan dari bibir adik perempuannya itu. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar tempatnya bernaung. "Kamu takkan mengerti, Mala," ucapnya pelan.

Ya, benar. Orang pasti tidak akan mengerti alasannya untuk tetap mempertahankan ini semua. Kenapa ia mau mempertahankan pernikahan ini padahal separuh hatinya tidak rela? Dan kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini? Butuh jawaban yang kompleks untuk menjawabnya. Ah, ia pun tidak akan menyalahkan orang tuanya yang memaksanya untuk menerima lamaran dan menikah dengan Nethere dan memanfaatkan status itu agar ia bisa merdeka. Entah kenapa, terkadang orang tuanya jadi seperti orang tua Siti Nurbaya saja.

Air mata kembali meleleh di pipi Indonesia, namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya saat suara Belgia kembali terdengar. "_Broer_, [3] nama bayi ini?" tanya gadis Eropa itu riang.

Keheningan menyergap. Semua mata tertuju pada pria tinggi bersyal biru-putih yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Verenigde Staten van Indonesië," jawabnya sambil melirik istrinya yang meliriknya balik disertai anggukan singkat.

Dan inilah dia, bayi perempuan kelahiran 27 Desember 1949 bernama Verenigde Staten van Indonesië. Anak resmi dari pasangan suami-istri, Koninjkirk der Nederlanden dan Republik Indonesia.

* * *

**bersambung..**

* * *

**Kamus:**

[1] Meneer (bahasa Belanda) = Tuan

[2] Wat (bahasa Belanda) = Apa

[3] Broer (bahasa Belanda) = Kakak (kakak laki-laki)

**A/N:**

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff gaje buatanku ini. Maaf, banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan disana-sini. Sebenarnya ff ini ingin ku_publish_ tepat tanggal 27 Desember, tetapi mengingat aku sedang pulang kampung dan tidak membawa _notebook_ + modem pun nggak ada sinyal, dan juga tidak menemukan warnet terdekat, aku baru bisa mem_publish_nya hari ini. Oke, curhatan ini mulai membludak.

Aku masih bingung genre yang cocok apa~ Mungkin ada yang bisa membantuku.

Akhir kata, "Selamat ulang tahun Republik Indonesia Serikat!" Hehehe.. (Bukannya aku mendukung pendirian RIS, aku hanya ingin orang lain mengingat kalau RIS pernah lahir di tanah air kita tercinta. XDXD).


	2. BAB II: Egois

Malam itu begitu hening. Seorang pria menyesap tembakau bakarnya di beranda rumahnya. 'Keadaan yang sepi,' batinnya yang langsung ditambahkan, 'Terlalu sepi, tapi.' Keadaan hening ini sangat aneh, tidak ada suara apapun padahal jam saja belum menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kemana perginya suara para pekerjanya yang biasanya ramai mengobrol pada jam-jam segini? Kemana suara yang harusnya ber'krik-krik' sekarang? Dan lagi, kenapa ia jadi merasa seperti ditinggal sendirian begini, sih?

Helaan nafas terilis.

Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin semua orang sedang beristirahat.

_"Nina, bobo. Oh.. nina, bobo kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk."_

Suara sayup-sayup itu meski pelan datapat terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. 'Itu suara siapa?' pikirnya bingung. Tadi 'kan keheningan sedang menyelimuti, kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara nyanyian?

_"Nina, bobo. Oh.. nina, bobo kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk."_

Suara itu masih terdengar dan membuatnya agak merinding saat merasa ada hempasan angin yang bergerak di depannya, melewatinya. Glek. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan 'kan? Ya 'kan?

_"Nina, bobo. Oh.. nina, bobo kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk."_

Ketika suara misterius tersebut terdengar kembali, ia segera melesat menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar anaknya. "_Nes, whatsliedis het?_" [1] tanyanya pada salah satu manusia yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Istri dan anak perempuannya yang berumur hampir sebulan ada disana.

Indonesia –atau sang suami lebih sering memanggilnya _Nesia_- menoleh. "Ada apa, Nethere?" tanyanya bingung melihat wajah pucat pria di hadapannya. "Aku 'kan hanya bernyanyi untuk RIS."

_"Whatsliedis het?_"

"Nina bobo," jawab wanita itu masih menimang si kecil RIS di dalam kain gendong batik cokelat miliknya. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Netherlands –nama pria itu- menepuk dahinya pelan. "_Stopzingenen gaanslapen!_" [2] titahnya. "Pindah ke kamar kita saja." Ia menambahkan dalam hati, 'Takut ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi.'

Indonesia masih melemparkan pandangan selidik penuh tanya ke arah sang suami. Suaranya jelek banget apa, sampai ia disuruh berhenti bernyanyi? Atau suaminya tak suka kalau ia menyanyi untuk membuat anak mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya? Ataukah..

"Kenapa malah bengong?"

"E-eh?!"

"Ayo, pindah dari kamar ini. Verenigde Staten van Indonesië akan tidur bersama kita malam ini," ucap Netherlands cepat dan tidak ingin dibantah. "Cepat pindah."

Indonesia menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena disuruh-suruh –ia tidak suka disuruh-suruh, sungguh- dan kesal karena tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tumben pria tulip itu memperbolehkan RIS tidur bersama mereka, padahal 'kan biasanya juga tidur sendiri di kamar ini. Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Meskipun awalnya menolak, namun pada akhirnya wanita itu menurut juga, berjalan menuju ke kamar utama dan meninggalkan Netherlands yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar anaknya yang terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijabarkan. Dan apakah indera pengelihatannya masih normal? Kenapa wajah suaminya bisa jadi sepucat itu? Lebih pucat dari yang tadi.

Mengetahui kedua anggota keluarga kecilnya telah berjalan menjauh dari lokasi kejadian, Netherlands menghembuskan nafas lega. 'Semoga tak ada yang terjadi,' harapnya tulus.

Tetapi semuanya –semua kerisauan yang baru saja menghilang- muncul kembali ke permukaan ketika kedua mata hijau terangnya melihat sesosok perempuan transparan berpakaian ala Eropa yang berdiri mengapung di udara pada sudut ruangan, melihatnya balik sambil tersenyum manis. Perlahan-lahan menghilang setelah menunduk hormat pada Netherlands.

Netherlands memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. 'Sial! Nina van Mijk [3] ada disini!' batinnya memaki.

* * *

**De Verenigde Staten van Indonesië**

Author: ZPBellani

Hetalia Axis Power ‖ T ‖ Family, … (silahkan bantu saya menambahkan genre yang sesuai)

Disclaimers: _Hetalia Axis Power belongs with Hidekaz Himaruya. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. I do not get profit from this fic so, feel free to read and review._

Summary: Ia memang terlahir bukan atas keinginan orang tuanya dan kehidupannya di tengah perang yang sedang berkecamuk tidak membawakan hari yang cerah. Apakah ia akan hidup lama? Akankah keluarganya bertahan lama? ‖ Nethere + Nesia = RIS?

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia. **_Thanks to Maruki Shitoichi, rikrik, and bunga._**

Warning: OOC! Gaje! _Typos everywhere_~

* * *

**BAB II: EGOIS**

* * *

Fajar menjelang di ufuk timur. Sapuan biru muda pada langit malam hitam yang pekat. Para bintang pun beranjak pergi saat kecemerlangan sang bintang besar berkilauan. Keheningan sang fajar terpecah berkat alarm merdu dari si unggas jantan dan kini seluruh aktivitas manusia mulai berjalan bersama waktu yang berputar kontinu.

Tak berbeda dengan keadaan di kediaman sang pria Eropa yang semalam sedikit terganggu oleh sesosok tamu tak terlihat bernama Nina. Bangunan tempat tinggal yang asri itu sedikit dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan seorang pria. Sang pemilik rumahlah yang berteriak membuat seisi rumah ketakutan. "Indonesia! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya untuk tidak ke dapur!" sang pria berkata dalam amarah. "Tak peduli kamu mau membantu atau apa, itu bukan tugasmu! Biar saja para budak yang mengerjakannya!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menunduk dalam. "Tapi aku 'kan hany-"

"Jangan membantahku!" teriakan sang pria memotong perkataan si wanita yang kini menunduk semakin dalam. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang kularang! Jangan pernah! Ingat itu, Republik Indonesia!"

Hanya kata, 'Ya' pelan yang berbalas melangkahkan kedua kaki dengan gontai menuju seorang bayi mungil dan berpipi_ chubby_ yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang besar. Dielusnya rambut pirang gelap sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Indonesia berkata pelan pada sang anak, "Rasanya semakin berat saja hidup bersamanya." Si bayi tetap diam. "Iya, papamu itu, lho, RIS." Helaan nafas terhembus. Sebanyak apa pun ia berbicara pada anak semata wayangnya itu, sang anak tidak akan bicara atau pun memberikannya saran. Tentu saja karena RIS hanyalah seorang bayi manis berumur kurang lebih satu bulan.

Tentu ia masih ingat jelas apa-apa saja yang terjadi tadi. Sebenarnya hanya hal sepele saja, namun kenapa si Netherlands bisa sampai semarah itu padanya? Ia hanya pergi ke dapur untuk membantu para koki menyiapkan sarapan. Namun saat ia baru saja memilih-milih bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, sang suami datang dan menyeret paksa dirinya menuju ke kamar utama. Mengingatkannya pada aturan-aturan apa saja yang harus ia taati.

"Ini menyebalkan," keluh Indonesia pelan.

Ia sudah bosan dengan semua ini. Bosan dengan semua aturan-aturan konyol si penghisap tembakau yang harus ditaati olehnya. Ia bosan diteriaki terus menerus hanya karena melanggar peraturan tak berdasar itu. Hei! Ia masih punya hati yang bisa retak dan teremas kapan saja. Dan biarkan saja orang menganggapnya berlebihan, toh memang benar kalau hatinya rapuh jika dihadapkan pada seseorang yang meneriakinya dalam amarah.

Semua terus ia pikirkan. Semua keegoisan dan keposesifan suaminya. Hatinya semakin sakit, sakit sekali tetapi ia tetap harus menjalani pernikahan ini agar Netherlands mau berhenti merendahkan martabat keluarganya dan orang-orang terkasihnya. 'Membiarkan orang yang berharga baginya bahagia,' batinnya teringat moto yang diukirnya sekitar setahun lalu.

"Kuharap kamu akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang baik, RIS," bisik Indonesia sebelum ikut terlelap di samping sang anak yang menggenggam jemarinya.

* * *

**Bersambung..**

* * *

**RALAT:**

Terima kasih banyak pada **Maruki Shitoichi** yang sudah menyadari dan juga mengingatkan kalau **anggota** **KTN** **itu Belgia bukan Canada**. Oke, jujur sejujurnya saya lupa karena pas nulis bab satu ff ini juga nggak di rumah sendiri~ *curhat* Aa.. Diriku jadi malu~ T.T Anggap saja si Belgia lagi sibuk kemana gitu jadinya digantiin sama Canada. #seenak-enaknya ngubah sejarah# Sekali lagi terima kasih dan dengan ini sudah diralat.

**CATATAN:**

[1] Nes, whats lied is het? = Nes, lagu apa itu?

[2] Stop zingen en gaan slapen! = Berhenti bernyanyi dan tidurlah!

[3] Nina van Mijk = Perempuan yang ada di balik lagu Nina Bobo. Aku nggak tahu itu nyata atau tidak, tetapi cerita (yang kudapat) di balik pembuatan lagu ini cukup mencekam. Kalau mau ceritanya, silahkan bilang. :)

**R/F/F:**

**Maruki Shitoichi**: Iya, RIS terkadang memang terlupakan, tapi semoga dengan _fanfic_ ini kita bisa tetap mengingatnya. XDXD Oh, ya.. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang si trio KTN. :)

**rikrik**: Terima kasih _review_-nya. Iya, RIS memang unyu-unyu mengikuti orang tuanya yang juga keren (?). XDXD Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya ff ini memang lebih cocok di _genre_ _family_, tapi kalau ada kesalahan _genre,_ mohon koreksinya, ya? :)

**bunga: **Maksudnya RIS di tahun 2013? Iya, dia sudah meninggal dan pulang ke rumah Tuhan mengunjungi beberapa leluhurnya. Hehehe.. Maaf, lama _update_ _chapter 2_ ini~ *_bows_*

**A/N**:

Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan _fanfic_ ini bagi kalian (kalau ada-) yang menunggunya~ Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan, ff ini menganggur begitu saja. Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar cukup sibuk dengan TO dan ujian praktek, serta ulangan harian. Err.. Tapi masalah sebenarnya atas keterlambatan –amat sangat- ff ini adalah.. **selama bulan Januari, aku tidak mendapatkan ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan aku berusaha mencari banyak informasi tentang RIS dari banyak orang**. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Hehehe.. :D

C_hapter_ ini mengambil waktu sebulan setelah kelahiran RIS jadi mungkin rada-rada nggak nyambung dengan _chapter_ sebelumnya. Rada-rada gaje. Dan diriku tambah menyesal karena berani mem-_publish_ _chapter_ kurang bermutu seperti ini. Maafkan saya.

Oh, ya.. Ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku sedang terpikat dengan Hey! Say! JUMP (terutama Yama dan Chii), ff ini saja kutulis sambil mendengarkan lagu mereka yang Star Time, lho. Nggak penting memang, namun adakah yang suka HSJ juga? Adakah? Oke, ini sudah semakin melantur. /

**Ada kesalahan? Silahkan dikoreksi.**


End file.
